The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Clips Cherry. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of a seed parent 4158-2, a red colored, single flower form with dark foliage and the pollen parent Americana Violet (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,750), a violet colored, semi-double flower with green foliage.
Clips Cherry is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with carmine colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1994 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a three year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.